Molding is a process by virtue of which a molded article can be formed from molding material by using a molding system. Various molded articles can be formed by using the molding process, such as an injection molding process. One example of a molded article that can be formed, for example, from polyethylene terephthalate (PET) material is a preform that is capable of being subsequently blown into a beverage container, such as, a bottle and the like.
A typical molding system includes inter alia an injection unit, a clamp assembly and a mold assembly. The injection unit can be of a reciprocating screw type or of a two-stage type. Within the reciprocating screw type injection unit, raw material (such as PET pellets and the like) is fed through a hopper, which in turn feeds an inlet end of a plasticizing screw. The plasticizing screw is encapsulated in a barrel, which is heated by barrel heaters. Helical flights of the screw convey the raw material along an operational axis of the screw. Typically, a root diameter of the screw is progressively increased along the operational axis of the screw in a direction away from the inlet end.
As the raw material is being conveyed along the screw, it is sheared between the flights of the screw, the screw root and the inner surface of the barrel. The raw material is also subjected to some heat emitted by the barrel heaters and conducted through the barrel. As the shear level increases in line with the increasing root diameter, the raw material, gradually, turns into substantially homogenous melt. When a desired amount of the melt is accumulated in a space at discharge end of the screw (which is an opposite extreme of the screw vis-à-vis the inlet end), the screw stops its rotation. The screw is then forced forward (in a direction away from the inlet end thereof), forcing the desired amount of the melt into one or more molding cavities. Accordingly, it can be said that the screw performs two functions in the reciprocating type injection unit, namely (i) plasticizing of the raw material into a substantially homogeneous melt and (ii) injecting the substantially homogeneous melt into one or more molding cavities.
The two stage injection unit can be said to be substantially similar to the reciprocating type injection unit, other than the plasticizing and injection functions are separated. More specifically, an extruder screw, located in an extruder barrel, performs the plasticizing functions. Once a desired amount of the melt is accumulated, it is transferred into a so-called “shooting pot” equipped with a plunger, which performs the injection function.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,932 issued to Choi et al. on Jun. 5, 2001 discloses a method and system of operating a two stage injection molding machine wherein movement of the injection plunger in the shooting pot is coordinated with movement of the plasticizing screw and melt flow into the shooting pot such that the plunger provides minimal resistance to the melt flow into the shooting pot while avoiding the production of voids or air inside the melt. The undesired shear forces to which the melt is exposed are thus reduced, correspondingly reducing the melt degradation products which would otherwise result.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,210 issued to Takayama et al. on Jan. 25, 2005 discloses a system whereby a dwelling cycle is performed at the same time of metering by using an injection machine 1 and a dwelling machine 2. The injection machine 1 comprises an injection screw 11 mounted in a heating cylinder 12. The dwelling machine 2 comprises a dwelling plunger 21 slidably mounted therein and faced to a resin passage 14. An advancing motion of the dwelling plunger 14 is limited to the side surface of the resin passage while a backward movement of the dwelling plunger is limited to a position at which a desired volume of a resin trap 26 is formed for the resin to be packed in the passage between the head of the plunger and the resin passage 14. The dwelling plunger 21 is allowed to be in a free state during an injection cycle or the metering. The dwelling plunger 21 is retracted by means of a pressure of the resin to be injected or a pressure of a metered resin to from the resin trap 26. The resin in the resin trap 26 is forced into the resin passage 14 as the dwelling plunger 21 moves forward when the injection cycle is completed and the valve 16 is closed to block the resin passage 14. This provides the dwelling.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,102 issued to Zimmet on Jan. 9, 2007 discloses an injection unit for injection molding machines includes an extruder as plasticizing unit and a plunger-type injection molding device that can be coupled to the injection molding machine by an injection nozzle. The plunger-type injection molding machine has an injection plunger, wherein the area in front of the injection plunger forms an injection space which is connected to a forward end of the extruder by a melt channel, with a shutoff valve disposed in the melt channel. The extruder can be continuously operated and has one or more plasticizing screws for plastification, wherein the extruder is so configured that a backup length is able to increase backwards into the extruder, when the shutoff valve is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,407 issued to Zimmet on Feb. 6, 2007 discloses an injection unit for an injection molding machine includes a plasticizing unit in the form of an extruder, a plunger-type injection device, which can be connected to the injection molding machine by an injection nozzle. The plunger-type injection device defines an injection space. The extruder has a forward portion which is connected to the injection space by a melt through channel in which a shutoff valve is disposed. The extruder is operated continuously and includes one or more plasticizing screws, wherein the extruder is configured in such a way that the backup length can expand backwards into the extruder, when the shutoff valve is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,701 issued to Schad on Sep. 22, 1981 discloses a plasticizing screw of an injection-molding machine, axially movable in an extruder barrel, is driven by a tubular input shaft via a splined quill partly retractable into the shaft with which the quill is coupled through an internally and externally splined bushing. Another such bushing is removably seated, for possible replacement by a similar bushing of different inner diameter, in an internally splined cup-shaped head of the quill and engages the splined rear end of the screw. The quill head rests via a thrust bearing against the front end of a nonrotatable tubular piston coaxially surrounding the quill and entering by its rear end an annular cylinder which is hydraulically connected with a pressure accumulator including a gas cushion. The accumulator creates a back pressure by which molding material, plasticized by the screw during the preceding phase in which the screw was repressed into a rear position, is introduced via a check valve into a shooting pot alongside the extruder barrel. Another tubular injection piston extends rearwardly into an annular injection cylinder, which is pressurized only briefly upon closure of the mold, and bears at its front end upon a plunger penetrating into the shooting pot whose effective capacity is determined by a manually adjustable backstop for the injection piston. Lubricating oil from a sump in a gearbox surrounding the input shaft is pumped by the reciprocation of the quill, through passages provided for this purpose, to spaces inside the input and inside the extruder piston communicating with each other through the splines of the quill.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,384 issued to Banks on Jan. 25, 1994 discloses an improved method for injection molding including the steps of plasticizing a shot of molding material with the extruder running at a high rpm, transferring the shot to an accumulator means with the extruder running at a low rpm, and injecting the shot into a mold cavity.